In some conditions, excessive design conservatism in structures such as a vehicle or an airplane structure due to performance, regulatory, theoretical, or other constraints adds weight to the vehicle and reduces performance such as, for example, increasing fuel burn. Current solutions generally require a deep understanding of theory and physics of systems and also generally require backing up theory with more testing, and decreasing structural design conservatism. Decreasing structural design conservatism may avoid reducing performance requirements margins of the vehicle so designed.